


A Female Host

by ceejayvee



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I don't even know the relationship outcomes yet, I'll add more as I go, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, might have multiple endings, might not even finish, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceejayvee/pseuds/ceejayvee
Summary: When Adelaide Amorette transfers to Ouran Academy, she comes across the host club (as every story goes) and they instantly fall in love with her or whatever.This is my first fanfic I've ever written. I've watched Ouran 7 if not 8 times all the way through. Please send help.Also, I have no ownership of any of the OHSHC content.





	1. The Girl Next Door!

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.

 

That’s all I hear as I walk down the empty hallways of my new school. My white heels clicking, eyes glancing over the graceful and elegant architecture and paintings. 

 

My name’s Adelaide Amorette and I just moved to the wonderful Ouran Academy from America. My parents have a business in creating jewelry, even being celebrities go-to sellers.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Tap-tap-tap.

 

I look over my shoulder to find a guy walking behind me, him watching out the windows as he walks by them. I say, everyone in this school is so beautiful. I have never been boy crazy, never even dated a guy, but just being in the presence of one of these guys makes my cheeks burn.

 

Reading the room names as I walk by them, I come upon a music room and pause momentarily in front of it. I have always had a love for music, I even taught myself to sing and play multiple instruments. I will definitely have to come to this room in my spare time.

 

“Are you visiting the host club today?” The young man with brown hair asks as he approaches where I’m standing, hand reaching out for the door handle. He appeared to be just slightly taller than my 5 foot stature. Now that we are close, I think this might actually be a girl in a boy’s uniform...

 

“What is… a host club? Is this not a music room?” I ask in confusion, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

 

The young man's (woman's?) eyes widened slightly. “Oh.. uh, well I’d be glad to show you around? It seems a bit wild at first, but if you’re looking for men to obsess over here’s your place…” the male… female… whatever they are seemed... super ecstatic to be a part of this group. Could you sense my sarcasm? I kinda stink at it...

 

“Oh… I’m not boy crazy, but I wouldn’t mind a small tour-” I was cut off by the doors flying open, a tall, blonde male flying out.

 

“HARUHI IS LATE!! WHERE IS MY- oh there you are… who’s this ADORABLE little girl??” (New skill learned! Obnoxious!) The male looked down at me, and I couldn’t help but feel slightly offended.

 

“I actually never caught your name now that I think about it…” The person I was talking to earlier, who I presumed to be Haruhi, glanced over at me.

 

“And Tamaki-Senpai don’t call girls 'little' or 'adorable' it’s offensive…”

 

I think I’m going to like this Haruhi. “Oh! My name’s Adelaide Amorette... or Amorette Adelaide? But you can call me Adi! … or whatever you’d like of course.” I laughed awkwardly, raising an eyebrow as “Tamaki” grabbed my hand and pulled it towards his mouth. I feel as though nearly my whole face turned red as he kissed it.

 

“Amorette… little love, it suits you nicely. Well, miss ‘Adi’, I am glad to make your acquaintance. We’d be more than happy to have you as a guest at our host club! Come, come meet the rest of the hosts,” but before I could object, he dragged me inside revealing five more beautiful males. I wasn’t joking when I said everyone at this school is beautiful.

 

All of them quickly turned towards me, my face heating up in embarrassment, hiding slightly behind Tamaki out of habit. “Boys! Meet our newest addition to the host club, Adelaide Amorette! Isn’t she the cutest??”

 

“But Tama-chan, I thought I was the cutest!” a little boy with ash blonde hair said to Tamaki, eyes watering up.

 

“Not that kind of cute Honey, she’s the shy and bashful type of cute!”

 

“Boss, isn’t it a little early to be opening to new guests? The club doesn’t open for another two hours…” Two boys, who were quite obvious twins, said in unison.

 

“It’s never too early to accept new business… especially from someone who is an heir to as well of a known business as her family’s,” said the boy with glasses. Wow I really need to learn their names. Wait... that's a little creepy? Why do I feel as if he knows every fact about me since the day I was born?

 

“So tell me Adi, what is your type?? Honey - the "Boy Lolita" type. Mori - the "Stoic" type. Hikaru and Kaoru - the "Little Devil" type. Kyoya - the "Cool" type. Haruhi - the “natural” type. Or maybe you're into a guy like me? The “princely” type!” Tamaki struck a graceful pose, but I just scanned my eyes across the room trying to remember everyone’s names.

 

“Mori… Kyoya… Honey… Hikaru… Kaoru… Haruhi… and Tamaki! Did I forget anyone?” I made eye contact with each of them as I said their names, smiling knowing I got them all right. “Also, I’m sorry, but I’m not interested in this… ‘host club’. I’m just not the type to fond over guys! I would love to be friends with all of you though, if possible!” I smiled shyly, slowly starting to back towards the door.

 

Tamaki emitted a loud gasp, looking down at me. “KYOYA!!! I’VE JUST HAD AN AMAZING IDEA!!! What if… we made her a host? Or... hostess??” He continued rambling, talking about how “cute” I was and how if Haruhi won’t be a girl then at least I can… so I was right about Haruhi being a girl!

 

“Yeah!! Let’s have a girl we can dress up and make all cutesy!! Right Mori??” said Honey excitedly. The male Honey was practically clinging to, who I can see why is known as the “strong, silent” type, just grunted out a response.

 

“There’s no female version of the host club... “ started one of the twins “and she could be a support for the female guests…” finished the other. Wow… they’re identical. I wonder if people can tell them apart.

 

“Well… she could potentially bring in more business with males requesting her services… but of course it all depends on her decision,” he gave me a glance, and while it was a very scary glance almost saying I didn’t have a choice, I felt my heart pick up in speed. Probably just nerves.

 

“I mean… it seems like it could be fun! Although if you haven’t noticed I’m a little awkward when it comes to social situations…” I shrugged softly, glancing around the room at everyone. They all seemed to be in agreement that I would make a good host anyway, and so I guess starting today I am a hostess!

 

“I’ve got it! Your type shall be… the girl next door! It’s quite perfect is it not?” And there goes Tamaki rambling again… I’m gonna have to get used to that.


	2. How Dedicated Are You to Being a Host?

Once the club opened its doors that day, I walked around quietly spectating. I got a few weird looks from some girls, which is expected with me being new here, but I also got a few looks of… maybe jealousy? I don’t quite know why though…

 

“So how are you liking your first day?” Haruhi asked as she came up to me once she had a free moment.

 

“Oh! The club is lovely! I didn’t realize you guys were practically celebrities at this school…” I laughed softly as I glanced over the room, all of the boys entertaining at least three, if not more, girls with Tamaki having the most.

 

“The customers can be a little overwhelming, but once you start getting your regulars you’ll start making bonds and it’ll be really nice! You just have to-” she was cut off by Kyoya calling for me. Wait, me??

 

“Miss Amorette, you have your first customer…” Kyoya motioned me over to come meet the girl with short red hair and bright blue eyes standing next to him. I excused myself from Haruhi, slowly making my way over smiling at the girl softly. “Miss Amorette, this is Miss Fitzgerald. You should be familiar with her father’s line of work.”

 

“Oh yes, I thought I recognized you from somewhere! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Adelaide,” I stuck out my hand and the girl shook it.

 

“Pleasure to meet you Adelaide, my name’s Lucinda, but you can call me Lucy,” she guided us over to a table with two chairs. We both sat down, and I casually glanced around the room not quite knowing what to focus on. This is awkward… “I bet you’re wondering why I requested you, Adelaide.” She seems so serious... I nodded softly, finally making eye contact with the girl. “Basically, I just want someone to gossip about the host club members with!” Oh no… “Omg so like, Tamaki is my favorite but he’s EVERYONE’S favorite and Haruhi is so sweet and kind but he’s just not dominant enough for me and Kyoya has this mysterious aura…” I just stared at her wide eyed, her obviously knowing a LOT more about them then I did. Then again, I did just get here…

 

“Adelaide? Did you hear me?” She interrupted my thinking process, and I laughed awkwardly showing I didn’t hear whatever she was asking me. “I asked who’s your favorite host?”

 

“Oh… uh… well, I just got here today… so I’m not quite sure… who’s my favorite yet…?” I gave her a shy smile. Her eyes widened and she squealed... quite loudly.

 

“OH MY GOSH! You’re literally so cute and so easy to talk to! Anytime I need someone to talk to about the boys I am DEFINITELY coming to you! Especially since you don’t have a bias then I can’t fight with you over the boys! Although…” she reminds me a lot of someone but I don’t know who… I’ll figure it out later.

 

“Oh no! It looks like our time is up, I have to go to see my sweet Tamaki! See you Adi!” Oh duh! That’s who! How was it not obvious… She hopped up and left, and I had to sit there for a second trying to process what just happened.

 

Suddenly, two twins appeared on each of my shoulders, making me jump slightly. “Goodness, you scared me… please don’t do that,” I glanced at either of them blushing softly at how close they were. 

 

They both laughed before one sat in the chair across from me and the other leaned on it. “So, how was your first customer?” They said in unison. That’s so creepy…

 

“She was… excited. I expected her to be serious and then she talked nothing but fangirl talk for fifteen minutes straight… she seemed nice though!” I shrugged softly, playing with the cuffs of my sleeves. Also, why do we have to wear these hideous yellow dresses… if Haruhi can get away with wearing a boy’s uniform can I get away with wearing a female version of it?

 

“She’s definitely a host hopper…” The one standing up started, “but she always goes back to Tamaki senpai…” the one sitting finished. What's a... host hopper?

 

"She's not the only one it seems... Haruhi you had a special guest today correct?" Kyoya glanced up at her briefly before returnng to type on his computer. Wait, when did everyone leave...? When did the sun set? Am I THAT socially unaware??

 

"Oh yeah... her name was Kanako right? Also... what's host hopping?" I saw the twins move up and explain it's basically when you can't commit to one host like the majority of the costumers do. Apparently this Kanako girl was with Tamaki before and that's why he's sulking in a corner? This place is confusing... 

 

"Tamaki senpai... can you stop sulking and come help us plan the party?" Hikaru turned and asked.

 

Suddenly Tamaki goes on a huge rant about how Haruhi should be dressing like a girl. "Daddy wants to see you the way you were back then!" he pulled out a blown up picture of Haruhi when she had long hair. Oh wow! She was really pretty then! Not many people can pull of long AND short hair!

 

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt... but shouldn't it be Haruhi's decision how she dresses and acts?" I peeped up, glancing up at him. He suddenly burst into tears grabbing me holding me close. 

 

"Adi that was so cute you don't have to worry about interrupting me at any cost especially not with that adorable face of yours!"

 

"Stop calling her cute and adorable when it's obvious she doesn't like it!" Haruhi snapped at him but of course, he just tuned her out... I guess there are worse things I could be called, right?

 

"I still don't understand... how could this... become to that?" Hikaru asked, holding up a picture of a disgruntled looking man.... wait that's Haruhi!

 

"About a week before Summer ended a boy in my neighborhood got gum in my hair... and as it's a pain to get out I just cut it all off... I didn't care if I looked like a boy or not?" Haruhi responded, making Tamaki burst into another round of fits calling out to "mommy" to help him. I giggled softly, standing back behind everyone.

 

"Who's... mommy?" Kaoru asked. Okay, to Kaoru has a higher pitched voice and seems more.... subordinate? Is that the word? 

 

"From a club position standpoint... I guess I am..." Kyoya said very reluctantly. I couldn't help but smile and giggle while watching this fall apart. I knew it would be okay in the end, so I wasn't worried.

 

"I hate to change the subject but do the both of you have formal dance experience? You'll need it at the party..." Hikaru looks between me and Haruhi.

 

"I-I've had a few lessons but I practically have two left feet... so it's okay if I don't dance right??" I started to panic, dancing in front of everyone?? Oh no I'm going to make a fool of myself!

 

"Uh... I have none and I have no interest in going to events so if I could be excused?" Haruhi said, looking as nervous as I felt.

 

"Definitely not you two... a refined gentleman must know how to dance, and if you are asked to dance Adelaide it would be rude to have to decline would it not? I order you both to master the waltz in one week! Or else, we'll tell the entire school Haruhi is a girl and Adelaide will be kicked from the club!" Tamaki suddenly got serious! He's kinda... scary when he's serious!

 

Haruhi and I made eye contact, us both gulping. Well.. we better start learning now. 


	3. Day of the Dance!

The day of the party finally arrived.

I was watching as Haruhi and Princess Kanako (who I learned is engaged?) danced back and forth, giggling every time Haruhi stepped on the other female’s foot. I hummed softly along to the music, swaying back and forth.

“Thank you Miss Kanako, you may go get ready for tonight’s events. Now Haruhi and Adelaide, I want you two to dance together to show me what all you’ve learned!” Tamaki said in a direct way, although I could hear the excitement in his voice.

I turned red in the face from nerves, nodding before slowly standing up walking over to Haruhi. We both danced perfectly, both of us trying to avoid eye contact at all costs from how awkward it is.

“My little girls are so perfect!” Tamaki started sobbing, both of us slightly glaring at him.

“Come on Adelaide, we had a dress custom made for you,” the twins said in unison dragging me over to a dressing room. I heard them all talking about the plan to excel princess Kanako and her fiance’s - what was his name again? Oh yeah! Suzushima! He’s in my class… oops - engagement.  
I open the garment bag and gasp softly at how beautiful the baby blue t-length dress is, having a light pink lace belt. The colors go great with my blonde hair and blue eyes, me twirling back and forth in the mirror falling in love with the dress. I slowly step out, and freeze as everyone stops and turns to look at me. “W-why’s everyone staring? Does it look bad?”

“No Adi-chan! You look amazing! Doesn’t she Takashi!” Honey chimes in, hopping over to twirl around with me. I laugh softly smiling brightly at him. Mori just makes a small grunt in agreement, but I know from the soft smile on his face he means more than it.

“Thank you Honey senpai!” I had slowly become accustomed to the formalities, but they can get a little confusing at times..

“She looks like an adorable flower sticking out in a field!” Tamaki presented, me rolling my eyes at him in a playful way.

“You really do look great Adi-chan,” Haruhi smiled at me. Since we met we have grown close due to us being the only two females in the host club. She’s like the sister I never had!

“So do you Haruhi-I mean Haru-chan!” We both laughed.

“You look great, even so to keep all of our male guests entertained for tonight,” Kyoya said with a smile, and while it was slightly demeaning I knew it was a compliment coming from him. Hey, he’s practically what keeps this club alive.

We all chattered while making so finishing touches, the ensemble warming up behind us and the catering setting up the food. It looked like they had a nice selection of food for tonight!

“Places everyone, the doors will open in two minutes,” Kyoya told everyone, and we all made our way to the staircase. We welcomed everyone to the party and announced there will be a queen who will receive a kiss on the cheek from Tamaki himself (gross) and all of the girls squealed a little bit. Then, we all broke off and started chatting with our usual guests, some not and overall were just having a great time!

Suddenly, as Princess Kanako and I were talking to Haruhi, she was swept away and everyone seemed confused. Tamaki and I were the only hosts remaining in the room, but we carried on knowing it was all part of the plan. I danced with some of the guys who were at the ball, I even jokingly danced with some of the girls. Can you believe none of these girls have ever heard of the whip? In the wise words of Haruhi, “Damn rich people.”

It started taking a while so Tamaki and I excused ourselves to go check on them and when we walked in, there stood Haruhi… dressed as… a girl?? Wow she’s so pretty! Of course Tamaki went into his rampage about her looking cute and what not and how that’s how she should always dress. The majority of us went back to the ballroom, and I couldn’t help but worry for Haruhi. What if the plan went South and everything went wrong? I need to take my mind off of this or else I’ll worry too much…

“Hello Honey-Senpai! Mori-senpai!” I smiled at them and the guests they were speaking to.

“Adi-chan! Do you wanna dance with Takashi??” Honey exclaimed, making me blush madly.

“But then you won’t have a dance partner…” Mori replied. I couldn’t help but hold so much respect for these two.

“I have Usa-chan! It’ll be okay!” Honey giggled loudly before spinning around with the adorable stuffed bunny. The girls around us starting swooning over how cute Honey was.

Mori and I made eye contact and looked away abruptly. He’s so… tall… and big! We got into position to dance and started stepping in time to the music, but as I was used to dancing with Haruhi, I accidentally stepped on his toes a few times.

“Here…” he mumbled before lifting me up slightly, setting me on the tops of his feet, us continuing to dance making the girls squeal. Yeah, my face is as red as a tomato as usual. I slowly look up and smile at Mori, and he returns a small grin. We get the signal it’s time to head outside, and we all rush to see who’s announced the queen.

“The kiss by the blessed king,” started Hikaru, “will be replaced by Haruhi Fujioka!” Finished Kaoru. Wow! I didn’t see that coming… I wonder what the twins have up their sleeve.

When Haruhi went to kiss Princess Kanako on the cheek, Tamaki somehow slipped and pushed her into kiss her on the lips!

Well… better her than me!


	4. So People you can Just Do Without...

It’s the day after the physical exams, and I’m exhausted from all of the work and strain the host club has put on me. I’ve started receiving some male regulars who are really nice! Of course, it makes Tamaki go into a frenzy about how “no one but me should get to touch my little girl!” which sounds wrong, but I know he has no ill-intention behind it. 

Currently, I’m playing a card game against the twins, Honey and Haruhi when Tamaki barges in the room with kimonos and an entire crew who starting setting up the room to look like traditional Japan.

“Tamaki-senpai what is all of this for?” I look around bewildered, noticing Hikaru looking at my cards while I’m distracted. “Hey! That’s cheating!”

“You’re the one who let your guard down,” Hikaru states, shrugging with no obvious intention of apologizing.

“As for the clothing, every so often we dress up in different themes to kind of change up the venue, keep it fresh!” Kaoru says, glancing a peek over Hikaru’s shoulder to see his cards while he’s distracted.

“Well I knew we dressed up… I was more-so wondering the meaning behind it…” I watch in amazement as the crew works quickly, in-and-out within 30 minutes.

“Alright boys! … and ladies… it’s time to get dressed and into places! The guests will be arriving shortly!” Tamaki stands triumphantly. “Here, Adi! I had this one specially picked out for you!” he shoves a garment bag into my hand, and I quickly get ushered into a dressing room. This is moving way too fast for me.

I quickly get changed and look in the mirror, smiling at the beautiful fabric. It was black with a cherry blossom print all over, with a matching fan a lady helped me put into my hair. I step out and of course the eruptions of “you’re so cute/pretty/etc.” break out, making me red.

Later on, I’m off to the side talking with Haruhi taking a break from customers whenever I overhear the twins talking about how their mother designed everything the hosts are wearing… wow what I wouldn’t give to have a stylish mother! I’m stuck with a stepmom who’s young enough to be my sister…

“It seems tears are popular with the ladies today… I’m wondering how they’re all crying so easily,” Haruhi says with a concerned look on her face, when suddenly she accidentally bumps into one of the twins making… eye drops plop out.

I smile to myself, rolling my eyes at the nonsense. These boys will go to any lengths to make a female happy. I walk over and sit across from Kyoya, watching him while he’s doing work.  
“May I help you? Don’t you have guests to entertain?” Kyoya glances up at me, making my face turn red as I feel like I’m intruding, but I know he’s just busy and possibly stressed.

“No, I don’t have any guests right now… they’re all fawning over the cry baby over there,” I motion to Tamaki who’s shoving sweets into Haruhi’s hands as a memorial offering for her mom. My gesture makes Kyoya smile ever so slightly, making me smile back. “I just wanted to tell you not to worry about Haruhi’s kimono rental fee, as I’d be more than happy to cover it. There are a lot more important things she can be worrying about…”

“That’s a kind gesture of you, but the host already has it covered. There’s not need to worry about it,” Kyoya’s face goes straight before going back to doing his work. I watch him for a moment, amazed at how fast his fingers move as he types. Suddenly, it grows quiet and we both glance over to what everyone is looking at, seeing a girl hiding behind one of the walls.

“Looks like the host club has a brand new guest,” the twins say in unison before approaching her.  
I can’t quite tell what they say, but Tamaki obviously does as he barges in seeming to scold them about something along the lines of “being more courteous to first time guests.”

Suddenly, she slaps him and calls him a phony, making me stand there in shock (the others looking surprisingly normal) as she continues to throw harsh insults to him, eventually making him do a new technique, “one man slow-motion” as the twins called it.

“Well that’s a little harsh…” I frown, looking down at poor Tamaki. Oh who am I kidding, he probably deserved it…

The girl suddenly yells out Kyoya’s name making my eyes widen as she runs to him (stepping on Tamaki-senpai along the way) before jumping into his arms saying something about him being her “prince charming”. Uh…. what?

Once the host club is closed up, we all get changed into our school uniforms and listen to this random girl’s story. She tells us her name is Renge and she’s Kyoya’s… fiancé??

We look back and see Tamaki sulking, and of course no one knows why. 

“Probably because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy!” Kaoru says with a hint of teasing behind it.

“Whatever… why does everyone insist on referring to us like we’re husband and wife?”

“Oh shoot! I have to get home! I’m sorry to rush out so early but I have something important!” I grab my bag and wave at everyone as I rush out of the doors. In all reality, the “important thing” is just a facetime with my dad, but anytime I get to spend with him makes me happy.

You see, when I was only three or so, my mom… well my mom wasn’t the best influence. She couldn’t handle the stress of being a mom and being married to a fairly famous man, so she started cheating on my dad, and one day she just… disappeared. Eventually, my dad found her and divorced her, gaining full custody over me, so growing up he was pretty much all I had (along with some babysitters and house maids who tried to be mom but it never really felt right).  
That’s enough talk about my sad story though, so I ran to my car and gave my chauffeur a big wave as I was coming up.

“Good afternoon Miss Amorette, how was your day?” Gerald holds my door open for me, and I smile at him as I climb in.

“Not too bad! The host had a strange lady come by today saying she was Kyoya’s fiancé, but I left before I found out if it was true or not,” I stare out of the window as we take off, humming softly to myself.

“Are you excited to see your father?” Gerald peeks back at me through the rearview mirror, him knowing my father and I’s relationship and how close we are. You see, Gerald has been around since before I was born, so he’s kind of been like a grandpa to me.

“When am I not?? I only get to see him once in a blue moon!” I laugh softly, smiling brightly as I grip onto my phone tightly.

Later on, at the end of my father and I’s facetime I get a text from Haruhi telling me about all of the drama I missed with Renge.

“Is that one of your new friends?” My dad asks as he watches me type up a quick text saying I’ll call her in a second.

“Yes sir! Her name is Haruhi, and she’s in the club with me,” I tell him. I call it a club as I haven’t quite told him what the club is about. I just said it’s in a music room, so I think he assumes it’s a music club.

“Well, I’ve gotta get back to work so I’ll let you get to your friend,” my dad states before quickly ending the call.

I smile, glad I got to spend some time talking to him before texting Haruhi to tell me about everything that happened. It turns out this Renge chick isn’t actually Kyoya-senpai’s fiancé, but an otaku (fangirl?) who’s obsessed with a guy who LOOKS like Kyoya. I can already tell this girl is going to cause some issues…


	5. A bit TOO Assertive

The next day, this Renge chick is going off on how all of our characters are “lukewarm”... whatever that means. Apparently our “characters” don’t have enough development, making us boring?? It all confuses me because I thought we were just exaggerating our own personalities. The only “perfect” one is Kyoya - of course- because of the whole “video game” character thing. Boy is she in for a ride.

“And you Adelaide! You’re quite the opposite of Tamaki! While he has many friends but feels alone, you have no friends but one!” Renge points to me, then suddenly pulls out my anxiety bear which is supposed to be in my bag.

“Hey?? W-where did you get that?” I look at her anxiously, quickly taking the bear away from her. I have had this bear since I was a little girl… my counselor suggests I take it wherever I go as a form of relief when I get too anxious or stressed out. I know it sounds stupid - and I sound like a five year old - but it helps a lot surprisingly. All I have to do is go into a bathroom stall, pull it out, hug it for a few minutes and I am good to go. Enough about me, back to the story.

“I saw it in your bag yesterday when you were leaving! Now-” I tune her out as she starts rambling about all of our characters and something about a movie, obviously embarrassed by her revealing something so personal to me. I don’t notice Haruhi next to me until she gently puts her hand on my shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay? I noticed you went kind of quiet…” she gives me a concerned look, and I smile back reassuringly.

“Yeah, just a little… frazzled I guess. She’s a bit too much for me, I guess,” I shrug my shoulders and hold the bear closer to myself.

“I think she’s a bit too much for all of us…” the twins say in unison as they lean on the back of my chair. “Except for him of course…” Hikaru starts, gesturing to Tamaki-senpai. “Anytime the boss receives any kind of compliment he’s sure to fall in love,” Kaoru finishes.

Later on we’re recording the… movie? Short film? I am not quite sure what to call it. I am given a part after Tamaki’s whole line about “being judged off something as superficial as looks” and how he’d “rather be lonely.” I’d rather rolls my eyes out of my head, as I personally cannot stand this new “lady manager.” 

As the camera slowly pans over to me sitting on a park bench holding hands with my bear, I look down with tears streaming down. “How can someone wish to be alone… that is the one thing I hate most in life. All I want are friends… why do I have to be alone? I’d give anything to trade lives with him...” I pull my bear close to me, burying my face into the soaking wet fur and Renge does her narrative before the shot moves to Haruhi. I’m watching the other scenes play out when I see Honey-senpai start crying about how he can’t continue with the script and of course, the evil lady manager yelling at him. I smile at them, shaking my head as I realize just how much happiness the host club has brought into my life in the short amount of time I have been here. 

I look up and see Tamaki freaking out over “how cute” I was and how he’d buy me a thousand teddy bears if it meant he got to see me be like that more often. I just smile and roll my eyes, as he truly is a ray of sunshine in the dark. “Tamaki-senpai it’s not that big of a deal! It’s just a dumb old teddy bear I’ve had since I was a little girl,” I hand him a towel so he can dry off, and he walks off to go bother Haruhi after thanking me.

“I personally think the teddy bear is cute!” Honey bounces over clinging onto Usa-chan. “Maybe one day Usa-chan and your bear can have a tea party!” He smiles brightly at me.

I smile back, nodding softly. “I’d like that! We could also-” I get cut off by the crazy manager lady screeching something about how she found the perfect guys to play the bad guys, and all of us start walking that way concerned. Suddenly we hear a loud crash and start running that way. I gasp when I see Haruhi looking like she’s in pain, running to her. “Are you okay??”

Tamaki comes around the corner right as a tear rolls down Haruhi’s face, and he automatically goes into “protective father” mode. “So which one of you jerks started this?” he says while he has one of them pinned to the wall.

I stand up with a glare on my face towards Renge. “Neither of them. It was her. She keeps going around stereotyping and poking her head into business where it isn’t needed. In my own opinion, she should just go back to where she came from!” I storm off with tears of frustration rolling down my face. I hear the conversation continue and a loud shattering noise followed by “hey! My camera!” but I’m too upset to turn around and see.

I go back to the Music room and curl up on the window ledge, staring outside. I hear footsteps quietly approach and I turn towards the source. “I know you followed me… you don’t have to be sneaky about it…” My stalker takes a step out, revealing Kaoru who had followed me with a sheepish grin on his face. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out… I just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” he slowly walks up and sits across from me, staring out of the window.

“Yeah… I’m alright… she just-she just gets on my nerves!” I huff out, crossing my arms pulling my knees closer to my chest.

He smirks at me. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re jealous…” my eyes widen, face turning red.

“Jealous?? What do I have to be jealous of?? That spoiled brat who-” I huff, cutting myself off. “Okay… I can see why you think I’m jealous, and I guess I am - a little - but it’s not because she’s a girl or anything. I just… I just wish I had her confidence. Her ambition. She says what she wants and does what’s on her mind. I can’t even decide what I’m going to wear without having a mini panic attack, and I have one option!” I laugh at myself, smoothing my hands over the ugly yellow dress. I really need to do something about that.

“But then you wouldn’t be you, the Adi we all became close friends with almost instantly! In my opinion, she can get a bit too… assertive. What she says goes, and I like how you are always just going with the flow. Whatever happens, happens! Don’t let some random girl come in and get you down like that, you’re so much better,” he gives a reassuring smile, and I can’t help but smile back. I pull him into a tight hug.

“I appreciate you… I really needed to hear that.”

Suddenly Tamaki barges in and runs up to me. “Is my other little girl okay?? Are you hurt?? Do you need a hug?? Don’t scare daddy like that again! And you little perv! What were you doing to my daughter?? I’ll have you know-” I’m swallowed in Tamaki’s embrace, and I slowly wrap my arms around him which makes him stop and look down at me. 

“Thanks senpai,” I smile up at him, and he looks shocked almost.

“N-no problem Adi,” and for once...

he’s speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi friends! I really love feedback and to have conversations! If you have any tips/ideas, I am all ears! Or if you just want to talk about how school/life is going, or you favorite dog breed, let me know! I've also been thinking about starting a one-shot series, but have no clue what to write about. If you have any ideas, I'm all for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me pls


End file.
